


Interlude III

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [42]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Gay Sex, Lounge-lizards, M/M, Prostitution, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Him And Mr. Jones.





	Interlude III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayyBee/gifts).



_Narration by Sir Sherrinford Holmes, Baronet_

My brother Sherlock arrived back in England from his travels in December of that year of 'Eighty-Eight. A fateful year for London Town as many will remember, and few even amongst his normally percipient readers seem to have noted that his foreign cases explained his absence from the country during that fearful autumn.

“I was surprised that Mycroft did not demand your return to investigate these killings in Whitechapel”, I observed. He had come round to see me (which in itself was unusual) and seemed strangely thoughtful.

“He wired me the details in Jerusalem”, he said laconically. “I sent back for him to arrest the obvious candidate, but as usual the wheels of justice ground too slowly so there was an unnecessary fifth victim. Fortunately the fellow is secured now so that is well.”

_(I will take a moment here to say that whilst I am not at liberty to reveal the name of the villain later called 'Jack The Ripper', allegations from some of the lower reaches of the London press - _i.e._ below even the gutter - that he was in fact the then second in line to the throne Prince Albert Victor of Clarence could not be wider of the mark. And the fact that apart from the inevitable and dreadful 'copycats' the Ripper killings stopped once the person that Sherlock alighted on was taken into custody suggested that he had once again been right.)_

“You look more miserable than usual”, observed a muscular someone who still needed to work on his tact, or for that matter to actually find some. “What is wrong?”

“I saw Watson”, Sherlock frowned. “He and his wife are having.... problems.”

“What sort of problems?” Kean asked.

“Mr. Philoctetes Jones”, he said dourly.

I winced. In my opinion the likes of that personage – I could not even begin to consider calling him a gentleman – were not that far above the Ripper in their contributions to society. I was about to say something when a thought occurred to me and I held back.

۩۩۩۩V♔RI۩۩۩۩

Sherlock spent some little more time with us before departing. Once he was safely gone I rounded on Kean.

“All right”, I said sharply. “Out with it!”

“At this time of day?” he grinned. “Well, if you insist....”

I was sorely tempted (and would have been very sore later if I had been tempted) but I was not to be distracted so easily. Not this time.

“You would never usually pass up the opportunity to snark at someone like that lounge-lizard Mr. Jones”, I said. “Yet when his name came up, you said nothing. _Why?”_

He blushed horribly. I looked at him for probably rather too long before I got it.

“You and him?” I asked.

He went even redder and looked away from me.

“I had two years in the business before I met the love of my life”, he said, so quietly that I could hardly hear him. “There were far too many Mr. Joneses. I am sorry, Rin.”

I gently tugged his handsome face back until he was facing me. He looked so unhappy it nearly broke my heart.

“Then we had better adjourn to our room”, I said, “and set about making some good memories to help erase the bad ones.”

He gave me the sort of look I had come to both dread and cherish.

“Rin”, he said, visibly shaking, “I... I might be rough.”

I stood up and walked slowly to the door, then looked back at him.

“I do hope so!” I grinned.

I made it to our room – just!

۩۩۩۩V♔RI۩۩۩۩


End file.
